


Loyalty

by ShadowDancer (Xocoatldreams)



Series: Angelus' Folly [6]
Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/ShadowDancer





	Loyalty

Angelus watched her walk slowly across the courtyard of his Master's home. The pink cardigan she wore was wrapped tightly around her curvy form to try and keep out the cold, biting wind. He didn't know who she was but the black leather collar around her neck was telling and the small red tag hanging from it declared her a witch. Not many witches were allowed to walk around unsupervised and he wondered just who she was that no guard walked her to her destination.

"She's loyal to me," his Master said quietly behind him.

"Is that safe?" he asked, cringing slightly at his own question.

Abreth chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Angelus back against the warm body. "Tara's dedicated to me," the demon lord said. "She's also bound to me by a very old ritual."

"I don't mean to be nosey, but why? I mean, why give a witch that much freedom?"

There was a sigh and a slight shift that left him know Xander had taken over. "There isn't **that** much freedom. She's bound through Hecate and Ares to be loyal to me and Abreth." He paused. "She reminds me of me, and of Willow. Her parents were worse than mine and she's powerful, too powerful to be left to her own devices. Or to be left for someone, an enemy or friend, to snatch up and use against us."

"Power calls to power," Abreth stated as he took control back. "I have an idea. If you worry so much about her, you become her guard."

"Master?"

"Get to know her," Abreth commanded. "I think in the long run you will like her."

"Be careful though," Xander added. "She's a bit wary of men."

"Is that why she has no guard, since most are men?"

"No," Abreth shrugged. "I trust her. More than I trust Cordelia, about the same as I trust you."

The words sent a lance of pleasure through Angelus. He had worked hard to gain his Master's trust. It had taken a few years for the chains to be released, even if he still wore the slave collar they had locked around his neck. Three years of pain, pleasure, torture and love had shaped what was between them into something solid. Cordelia would come and go in their lives, but Angelus always stood by his Master's side; always ready to defend or support the demon lord that now resided in the body of the young man he once hated. There was no hate anymore, no strife between them. Only a bond that surpassed words and wrapped him in chains stronger than anything physical.

"You're thinking too hard," Xander chided. "What did I say about brooding?"

"I'm not brooding," he promised, turning the man's embrace. They were of a same height and body shape, with the demon lord-human being slightly thinner than Angelus' own muscular form. He met the dark brown eyes squarely. "I'm just thinking about everything that brought us to here."

"Hmm." The arms around him tightened. "Do you regret any of it?"

"Some of the deaths," Angelus admitted. He didn't say the names, but they were loud in the silence. "Other than that, no. I like where we are now."

"Good," Xander murmured. He stepped back. "Go find the witch. Get to know her. Guard her, protect her."

"Yes, Sire."

A wicked laugh echoed around them. "Be good and get rewarded tonight."

Angelus shivered as his Master walked away. Rewards could be so good, or so bad.


End file.
